Girl Meets Mistletoe
by GMWLover52
Summary: Riley is hoping for a special moment with Lucas (maybe a mistletoe kiss) after he invites her to do something Christmas Eve. Will he finally have his moment? **Riley's POV** Riley/Lucas of course and possible (very slight chance) Maya/Farkle
1. Chapter 1

I woke up two mornings before Christmas Day, which was Tuesday. It was the last day of school before winter break, woo hoo! I got out of my bed at 6:00 a.m. I needed exactly 45 minutes to get ready so for the extra 15 minutes (before Maya came to pick me up at exactly 7:00 a.m) I just played games on my phone and listened to music.

I went downstairs at around 6:55 a.m and I was about to sit down to eat breakfast when I heard the _buzz_

"Maya here"

I buzzed her into my apartment, on time like always. Occasionally Farkle comes too so I was waiting for him as Maya and I ate breakfast together. I heard the _buzz _about 5 minutes later along with "Farkle"

I said, "Be down in a minute," as I went to go put on my jacket. Then I heard another _buzz_ with "And Lucas." I practically screamed, "Ready now!"

I ran downstairs to the lobby of my apartment building and greeted Farkle and said "Hey" to Lucas. He replied with a "Hey" back and my heart melted. It has been a year since we met and he still had that effect on me.

We all walked to the subway. Of course as soon as we all took one step together Maya and Farkle started their bickering. Lucas and I just stood behind them laughing at our friends bickering. We started our own conversation though.

"Hey, so I was wondering if you wanted to… you know… go out for a slice of pizza or something like that tomorrow night? I understand if you don't want to or if you find me completely repulsive but-"

Lucas was cut off when I responded, "I'd love to." We walked in our own comfortable silence as we walked the rest of the way to the subway.


	2. Chapter 2

When we got to the subway, we all swiped our metro cards and got on the train to go to school. There were only two seats so Lucas and I let Farkle and Maya sit.

We grabbed the nearest pole and started talking. I started with, "I know I said I would love to go out with you tomorrow but I just want to let you know my mom will say yes but my dad… I'll have to do a lot of convincing," and added a small chuckle at the end.

Lucas laughed and said, "I know, I had a feeling that you would say something like that," and added that million dollar smile that my heart melts with just a glance at it.

We got to our stop and walked about two blocks to school after (since the subway stop wasn't right in front of it). We got to school about thirty minutes early, like we always do, so we all just hung out by our lockers.

We all said we'd see a movie with each other after school, I would have to ask my dad but I'm sure he would say yes considering it was all of us.

We got into first class ten minutes before the first bell so we still had fifteen minutes until the second bell. My dad was in class already so I asked him then if I could go to the movies. He said, "Yes Riley, but remember to get money from me before you go to your next class."

All four of us looked at each other and smiled, I was mostly smiling at Lucas though.

The second bell rang and that was when the bulldozer in the pink sweater came in. We all always did our best to ignore her, even when she continuously tries to flirt with Lucas and makes fun of me. Today her new comment was, "Look at her thinking she has a chance with **MY **Lucas, it's adorable… really." She added a scoff at the end.

Lucas simply stated, "Since when was I your Lucas?"

"Oh, you're not, but you will be… one day you'll realize this girl (pointing to me) isn't the one for you, I am," Missy said with a wink.

I just sat there and continued my conversation with Maya pretending she wasn't there. Then Missy had to get into my face and say, "How childish, you ignoring me, that's a little first grade. Don't you think?"

Then I almost lost it, I said, "You know what Missy-"

Then Lucas's hands were over my mouth and he said, "Why don't you just walk away before I let her start talking again."

Missy stood there and Lucas let go of my mouth, standing very close behind me. I just stared at her for a few seconds and said one thing… "Boop" and pointed my finger at her nose. It was something small and I knew it would get to her.

You could see Missy's face turn red as she stalked off to her desk. I was kind of proud of myself and I could see Maya smirking at me (but it was with how much she was proud of me for standing up to Missy), I could see Lucas smiling at me because he was happy that I didn't let Missy get to me.


	3. Chapter 3

After we finished in history (and I got my money) the rest of the day flew by. Before I knew it, it was time to go to the movies.

When we got to the movies Lucas and Farkle said that we could pick out the movie we were going to see. Maya and I both agreed on _if i stay _**(A.N. I know it won't be out still by Christmas but that's the movie I picked out). **

We bought our tickets and then got the snacks. Lucas got a small popcorn and a coke, Farkle got a medium popcorn (for him and Maya to share because Maya didn't have enough money) and a sprite (for them to share too), and I got a pack of gummy worms and a coke.

When we all had our snacks, we went into the theater. We sat at the highest row, Farkle went on the inside, then Maya, then me, then Lucas. Once the movie started our eyes were glued to the screen, when it came to the part of the car crash, Maya and I started crying. Farkle put his arm around Maya to try to console her and Lucas put his arm around me.

When the movie ended we all went back on the subway and got off at our stop. When we all walking back to our houses, Farkle and Maya were arguing… again, as Lucas and I were talking. He said "So are you going to ask your parents about tomorrow?"

"Yeah, my mom will have no problem with it I'm sure. My dad will take convincing and if I can't convince him, my mom will."

He replied, "Good, just text or call me when you have a definite yes, good night city girl."

"Good night Lucas," was all I could say. Then I walked into my is where the nightmare is going to begin.


	4. Chapter 4

"No," was all I heard my dad say. "Yes," was what my mom said.

My mom told me to go to my room as she finished this discussion with my dad. Then about 5 minutes later she came upstairs to my room and told me I could go tomorrow. The only thing was if Lucas and I officially name ourselves a couple we had to tell them.

I told my mom I loved her and she went back downstairs. The next thing I did was text Lucas

_My parents said I could go tomorrow!_

His reply was "_Great, what do you want to do tomorrow?_"

_Italics=Riley _**Bold=Lucas**

_I don't know, you want to go ice skating in Central Park then the diner after?_

**That sounds great!**

_Awesome, I'll see you tomorrow. Come by at 10:00, so you could eat breakfast with us, if you want to_

**I'll come by at 10:00. Sweet dreams city girl**

All I could do was smile after that.

I went downstairs and told my parents the plan. Surprisingly my dad was okay with everything. He even asked if he could talk with me.

He said, "Riley, I know you are starting to grow up. And I have to be okay with that and I am. Riley, Lucas is a nice boy and he cares for you. By any means, if he asks you out tomorrow… say yes."

I just smiled and hugged and repeated "Thank you" over and over.

Later that night I went to bed and looked at the text one last time (the one from Lucas), maybe tomorrow he will finally have his moment and I will be his and he will be mine.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up at 9:00 and started getting ready. I put on a pair of jeans, a sweatshirt, and a pair of combat boots**(A.N. I know this isn't Riley's style but it's what I imagine to be worn for this type of thing and it's my style) **and I went downstairs. My hair was just down and I was playing on my phone waiting for Lucas.

I then heard the _buzz_ at 9:55 and "It's Lucas," he's early, that's a good sign right?

He came upstairs and said hello to my parents and said hey to me. Then Auggie came in and Lucas said "Hey little buddy."

Auggie said, "Hi Lucas, you know, my sisters lo-," I stopped him right there and blushed, Lucas just watched us with an amused face. I said, "somethings are meant to be kept private."

I let go of Auggie's mouth and he said, "My sister really likes you," very fast. I blushed a lot and said, "Okay, that's enough of you for today," and carried him back to his room.

I came back out and my mom said, "Breakfast is ready!"

Lucas and I sat down next to each other and ate breakfast. My mom made pancakes and they were delicious.

As we were eating my dad started talking, "So did you do the paper yet Mr. Friar?"

"No sir," was Lucas's answer. I could tell he was a little tense but as we all continued talking he was getting more relaxed.

"Cory, don't pressure the kid's about school right now. It is called 'winter break' for a reason," my mom said.

"I assigned them homework for a reason," dad shot back (there was some playfulness in his tone but it was mostly serious).

"Yeah and it's too much. Wouldn't you rather spend time with your lovely daughter rather than have her locked up in her room all vacation doing homework?," I said.

"Nah, I could do without her," dad said back with a wink.

"Haha very funny. You know one day I'll be all grown up getting ready to move out and you're going to be sorry you gave me so much homework that you couldn't see me for a long time each day. And when you beg me not to move I'm going to say 'Nah, I could do without him' and you'll be upset," I joked.

"Okay point taken but you still need to do your paper," he said with a victorious look on his face.

When we all finished eating, Lucas and I started getting ready to head out and he helped me put my jacket on, what a gentleman. I gave a quick hug to my mom and my dad, then Lucas and I headed out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the Author's note but I won't be updating for about 2 days so I figured I would update now. Thank you to everyone who is reading this fanfiction and also thank to the people reviewing! xoxo**

We had to take the subway to Central Park so when we got on the train we got one of those seats that only have room for two people. We were right next to each other in comfortable silence. Then Lucas turned to me and asked, "Was what Auggie said true?"

I froze right then and there thinking oh no. I turned to him and gave him an awkward smile, "Maybe… it depends if you like me because then I could make my decision about what story to tell you. The lie or the truth because each story is actually quite intere-," I was cut off by Lucas saying and laughing, "Riley, calm down...breath. We will continue this tonight if it means you breathing before we go ice skating."

"Good," I say a little too fast. I think he knows.

We got to Central Park and then we put our skates. Now I can ice skate but let's just say… I'm no olympic ice skater. Lucas finished lacing up his skates a little bit before I did and he waited for me to finish. When I did we walked in to the rink. Within the first two minutes I fell twice and bumped into 3 people.

Lucas said, "I think it would be better if you accepted my offer in helping you," as he led out his hand for me to take. I took it gratefully and we started skating. It was a lot better. It took me 2 hours to fall! I kind of brought Lucas down with me. I blushed a deep shade of red and blurted out, "Sorry." He laughed and said, "It's fine." He got up and helped me up.

We held hands and were just talking and skating. It started getting a little dark and it was slightly snowing so we decided to head to the diner. By the time we got to the diner it was about 5:45. Lucas ordered a cheeseburger with fries and I ordered a grilled cheese with fries. We were just talking and then our food came. We finished at the diner by 7:00. He insisted on paying so after about 5 minutes of arguing I finally let him pay.

We were walking towards the subway but then we decided to walk through Central Park. Lucas took my hand in his and we were just walking in our own comfortable silence. Looking at all the Christmas lights illuminating the park was just magical. It felt like such a perfect setting.


	7. Chapter 7

Lucas and I sat down on a bench under a lamppost. I was cold and Lucas took notice of that, he put his arm around me and I leaned into him. I was so comfortable I dozed off for about 5 minutes.

When I got up I checked my phone to see what time it was, I saw it was 8:00. Lucas saw I got up and he just smiled at me. I looked above us and I saw something hanging down from the lamppost. I realized what it was after a few seconds… a mistletoe. Lucas realized the same thing. He just sat there with his arm around me and didn't say anything even after he saw the mistletoe above us.

Lucas began talking so I sat up more to listen to him. "Can we revisit the topic from before?"

"What topic?" I said knowing what he was talking about.

"About what Auggie said," he stated.

"Look… I don't know what to say, I mean it is true. It's not like I could lie because Auggie alrea-," I was cut off by Lucas putting his lips on mine. It was my first actual kiss, Farkle did not count, and it was with Lucas! It lasted about 5 seconds and then we both pulled back. I just sat there with a dumb smile on my face looking down as he was smiling looking right at me.

"So you like me huh?," Lucas said in a playful tone.

"And you like me considering what just happened," I said back with the same playfulness.

"So, I have a question for you. I knew from the moment you fell into my lap on the subway that this day would come, Riley, will you be my girlfriend?"

"YES, YES, A THOUSAND TIMES YES," I screamed and then I wrapped my arms around his neck. He laughed and wrapped his arms around my waist. We pulled back a little bit and looked into each others eyes then we kissed again. It was perfect.

When we pulled back it started snowing hard so we decided it was time to go back home.


	8. Chapter 8

Lucas walked me into my apartment. He said "hi" to my mom and my dad. They replied "hi" back, then my mom said, "Tomorrow morning is Christmas Day and I already asked Maya and Farkle, they said yes, would you like to come over tomorrow morning?"

Lucas smiled and said, "Yes."

He said goodbye to my parents and I walked him out.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I said.

"See you tomorrow," with that he gave me a kiss. I blushed and smiled and because I'm so unlucky, my dad saw the whole thing (including the kiss). He just smiled at me and told me to come in.

* * *

><p>I woke up at 8:00 a.m on Christmas Day. I walked downstairs to find my dad sitting on the couch watching <em>A Christmas Story<em>. I went on to the couch and curled up next to my dad. He offered me some hot chocolate and I gladly took it.

We were about ¾ done with the movie I heard the buzzer. "Maya." I buzzed her in. I knew it wouldn't be long until the others got here so I waited and about 3 seconds later I heard _buzz_ with "Farkle" "And Lucas" I buzzed both of them in.

When everyone one was up in the apartment we all went into my room. I sat next to Maya on the window seat and Lucas and Farkle sat on the floor. I told them they could sit on the bed but they were fine on the floor. Lucas and I were looking at each other and smiling, Maya saw so she whispered,"What's going on with you and cowboy?"

I whispered to her everything that happened yesterday and she just smiled at me with a nod of approval.

Farkle was the first one to say something, "Farkle wants to know the secret, Farkle always knows the secrets." Lucas, knowing I told Maya, told Farkle. Farkle then said, "Ahh, now I can devote all my time to Maya." Maya just rolled her eyes at Farkle and said, "Yeah, in your dreams."

We were all talking about random things and then my dad walked in. "Mom and Auggie are up so come downstairs now." As we got up to go downstairs, I explained to everyone (except Maya because she knew the drill) that it's a tradition every year that we go downstairs and drink hot chocolate while we open presents, then we watch _A Christmas Story_ (even if we already watched it), and best of all we stay in our PJ's all day long (until we have to get ready for my family coming over).

When we got downstairs the presents were already in piles according to each person(one of mom's crazy things that she does every year) and she had 7 mugs of hot chocolate, we all took our seats. I sat next to Lucas and we were holding hands. When Auggie was opening his presents I forgot about the presents I got for my friends.

I ran upstairs to go get the presents and then I ran back downstairs with three bags in my hands. I gave them to each of my friends but we decided to wait to open our presents. Auggie was having fun with his toys, my parents were laughing and playing with him so we decided to open our presents. I got Maya a locket with a picture of us as babies in it on one side and the other side had a picture of us now. She loved it. I got Farkle a few books, he was very excited. And I got Lucas a bracelet with a subway car, a cell phone, a horse, and an acting symbol on it (the thing with the two faces) engraved on it, he loved it and gave me a kiss after he opened it. He knew what these things represented.

I whispered to him, "I know I just gave you this present but I wanted to put one more thing on it, can I have it, I'll give it back later?"

"Sure," he said with a smile as he gave it back to me. I knew exactly what I had to do to the bracelet.

After I opened my presents (one from each of my friends, my boyfriend, my parents, and Auggie), we all sat around the T.V and watched all the Christmas movies being shown that day. I snuggled next to Lucas on the couch, Maya sat next me, and Farkle sat next to her. It was the best Christmas ever.

**A.N. The chapters are starting to get a little longer. Sorry for the shorter chapters before, I was just trying to introduce the story well. Please keep reading this story xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N. Sorry for the long wait on this chapter. It's a long chapter but I think it should satisfy you all. xoxo**

At around 4:00 I went with Maya to go get the new thing on the bracelet, we were there for an hour and then we were home. Everyone was sleeping so Maya and I knew what we had to do. Maya went first, she sat directly on Farkle's lap and he woke with a start. She then sat down next to him.

Next I went to Lucas and I put the bracelet on his wrist. Before I even sat on his lap he woke up. Right away he noticed the bracelet on his wrist and he smiled, it was now a subway car, a cell phone, a horse, an acting symbol (the thing with the two faces), and a mistletoe. I sat next to him, he put his arm around me and I put my head on his shoulder.

Maya, Lucas, and Farkle were all invited to stay for dinner. They all said yes. Then we explained how we had some family coming over (and our family is crazy) so if they don't want to come, it's fine. Maya didn't care because she's met most of my family, Lucas tensed a bit but still yes, Farkle blacked out for a minute then got up, he's staying too.

My two grandparents (Amy and Alan), My two uncles (Eric and Josh), and of course Shawn and Jack are coming over. Even though they are not my real uncles, they are still uncle figures to me.

At 5:00 grandma, grandpa, and Uncle Josh were here first. They all already knew Maya so they hugged her and me. Then they got to Auggie, then my parents. When they got to Farkle and Lucas they all looked at me confused. I explained how Farkle was mine and Maya's friend and how he was Minkus's son. They were not shocked because of the way he acts like Minkus. Then I explained how we met Lucas a year ago and he fit in with us perfectly. Then I added how we were dating.

The first thing that was said was, "The new Cory and Topanga." I knew what that meant but there is no way we are getting married at 19.

Then Shawn and Jack walked in. The first thing Shawn and my dad did was their infamous handshake. It was really funny. Then he came over to me and Maya and hugged us both. He then said hello to my grandparents and Uncle Josh.  
>Shawn then asked who Farkle was, we told him and then explained that he was Minkus's son. "Oh boy," was the only thing that came out of his mouth. Then he asked who Lucas was and Maya said (very quickly might I add) "Riley's boyfriend."<p>

Shawn now has an amused look on his face and says, "So you're Lucas."

"You aren't supposed to know who he is Shawn," I said with a glare.

"Oh sorry, I didn't know Lucas wasn't supposed to know you talk about him all the time," Shawn sent me a wink after he said this and then sat on the couch. I was blushing a deep shade of red as Lucas was just smiling at me. His cheeks were a little red too but his weren't as bad as mine.

Maya tried her hardest not to laugh but I could tell she was struggling so I said, "You could laugh Maya." She started hysterical laughing and I was about to launch myself at her but Lucas caught me and had me lifted off the ground. Not that I was complaining but now the attention was fixed on us (not that it wasn't before but still).

Then came through the door was Uncle Eric, he saw me lifted off the ground (by Lucas), he looked at Maya laughing, he saw everyone staring at Lucas and I, and he saw Farkle just standing there.

The first thing he said was, "What did I miss?"

"Shawn came in asked who people were, then I said Lucas was Riley's boyfriend, but I didn't say his name. Then Shawn said so this is Lucas and Riley told Shawn he wasn't supposed to know Lucas's name. Shawn then said he was sorry because he didn't know Lucas wasn't supposed to know Riley talked about him. She then gave me permission to laugh because she saw I was struggling not to laugh. I started hysterical laughing, Lucas stopped her and now we're here," Maya explained.

"Oh I see, so Lucas, you're Riley's boyfriend, huh," Uncle Eric asked and you could tell this was leading to something.

"Yes sir," Lucas replied. I felt him tense a little as he answered.

"Okay, I approve of him Riley, he seems like a nice boy. And she does talk about you all the time. Everytime we visit she has a new story about you. The first one was how she fell into your lap on the subway, then how you were partnered together for the no cellphone project and how you told her something you've never told anyone before, don't worry she didn't us what it is. Then she told us about the whole Missy thing and how you didn't stop being her friend after she stuck her finger up your nose. Then how you danced together at the school dance. Then she went on and on about how 'your moment will be your moment.' She wouldn't shut up about that. And then there was-" Uncle Eric was interrupted when he noticed how red my cheeks were and he thought I was going to explode of embarrassment.

"Please stop embarrassing me. Or just don't embarrass me about stuff with him," I said nodding my head towards Lucas because I was still in his arms.

"Riley, I think we've already done that," my dad barely got out without laughing.

"Fine, you guys win this round of 'Let's Embarrass Riley', congratulations," I said sarcastically.

Everyone laughed, including me. It was pretty funny.

"Can I put you down now or are you going to attack Maya?," Lucas asked after he stopped laughing.

"You could put me down but don't stop holding me please?," I replied.

"Of course not," he told me and then gave me a smile.


	10. Chapter 10

Lucas and I helped my mom set the table as Maya and Farkle sat and talked with my family. It was like they were a part of it (even though Maya is practically my sister). Shawn was asking a bunch of questions about Minkus to Farkle and you could tell Farkle knew exactly who Shawn was.

"So you're the one that used to throw stuff at my dad's head?," Farkle questioned.

"Yep, that would be me, Shawn Hunter," Shawn said with a wink and a smirk.

By the time Shawn and Farkle were done talking about Minkus, they moved on to another topic. Lucas and I were done setting the table. I sat down by the window seat (a little bit further from everyone) in the living room. Lucas sat next to me and put his arm around me. I leaned into him and it was so comfortable.

I loved little moments like that, when it felt like just me and him. I could feel how my body fit perfectly into his. How his hands fit perfectly into mine. It was a moment where I felt perfect, I felt peaceful, safe, warm, but most of all I felt loved.

Maya turned around and saw Lucas and I. "Lovebirds," Maya said with an eye roll (but you could tell she was happy for me).

With that, everyone turned around and saw Lucas and I. I blushed slightly but mostly smiled. Everyone gave us a smile and turned back to their conversations.

Lucas and I just sat there in our own comfortable silence just enjoying each other's company. I fell asleep for 10 minutes and when I woke up Lucas was smiling at me.

"I feel like this deja vu," Lucas said with a smile.

"Yeah, what happened after this part?," I asked playfully.

"I think this happened," and with that Lucas gave me a small peck on my lips. I just smiled and leaned into him more.

After about 10 minutes or so, my mom called for dinner. She made turkey with a lot of sides. There was mashed potatoes, green beans, and corn. It was a really good dinner.

"So, who wants to hear a funny story about one of the times I slept over at Riley's house?," Maya asked. This was going to be really embarrassing. Everyone raised their hands except for me.

"Since we already embarrassed me enough for the night, how about I share a funny story about Maya when she slept over at our house one night?," I said in a hurry, no more embarrassing Riley in front of her boyfriend. Everyone raised their hand except Maya, but Farkle raised two hands so I counted two hands for Farkle. In this case, I won.

"So one time Maya was sleeping over at our house. When we finally got into bed it was about 2:00 a.m. Maya passed out right away and I stayed up for a little bit because I couldn't fall asleep. Right when I was about to fall asleep I heard 'Farkle, Farkle, Farkle' multiple times," When I said this everyone started laughing, Maya turned bright red, and Farkle cooed' at Maya.

"Well one time when I was sleeping over, Riley fell asleep before me and I heard her 'Yes Lucas, I will marry you!' and I have it on video to prove it so HAH!," Maya said, she now was back to her normal color and I was bright red!

Everyone was laughing but Lucas found enough control to say, "So you're thinking that much into the future?," he teased. Now I was redder than before (if that's even possible) and everyone started laughing harder.

"Alright those are bad but you want to hear one about Cory?," Shawn asked. Everyone nodded their head in agreement except my dad now had a blank face.

"Every night, in college, I woke up about 2:00 in the morning listening to 'Topanga, I love you, please don't go back to your dorm. Pleaaaassseee?' It was the funniest thing I've ever heard. I have that on video too," Shawn explained as he laughed. We were all laughing and my dad was redder than Maya and I combined (I didn't even know that was humanly possible).

When all the laughing died down, there was an awkward silence. The silence was filled with stories from the past, fun times, and memories.

When we finished dinner my dad said, "Why don't the four of you go hang out in the park or something? We adults want to reminisce about old times," my dad said to Maya, Farkle, Lucas, and I.

"We'll go in 10 minutes," I replied back.

"Okay, go upstairs for now to go get ready or whatever you want to do," he said.

"That's weird, why does he want us out of the house," I whispered to my friends and boyfriend.

"Probably to talk about the stuff him and your mom did, if you know what I mean," Maya said with a wink.

"Gross, Maya," I said completely disgusted.


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N. Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've been busy with school. This is the last chapter, hope you like it. xoxo**

Maya, Farkle, Lucas, and I walked up to my room. Lucas and I sat on the floor as Maya and Farkle took the window seat.

"So, what should we do in 10 minutes?," Maya asked.

"I don't know, how about we go to Starbucks or something considering it's freezing outside and snowing pretty hard," I suggested.

"I thought you would want to be freezing cold so cowboy here can wrap you in his arms," Maya teased. A light blush crept across my cheeks but it quickly faded.

It started snowing pretty hard and then my dad walked into the room and said, "No one's going anywhere tonight, it's snowing really hard and there is already about a foot of snow out there. Everyone is going to have to sleep here tonight."

Maya and I grinned from ear to ear, Lucas tensed but smiled, and Farkle…let's just say he had a Farkle moment, in other words he blacked out for a second.

"Don't worry, I called your parents and explained everything is alright and you all are safe. They are okay with you sleeping over but make sure you call them before you go to bed to explain everything is alright. Our family is sleeping over too so all four of you will sleep in here, Shawn, Jack, Eric, and Josh will sleep in the living room, Grandma and Grandpa will sleep with Auggie in his room, and your mom and I will sleep in our room. Okay?," my dad asked.

"Okay," we all answered together.

When my dad left Maya and I celebrated for a quick second (like the way we celebrated when Lucas sat with us in the beginning of the last school year) and then we went back to our friends/boyfriend.

"So how are we sleeping tonight?," Lucas asked.

"Well since you and Riley are together, you two can sleep in the bed and Farkle and I will sleep on the floor," Maya said sending me a wink. I blushed and asked Maya into the other room.

Once we were there, I screamed (Lucas and Farkle probably heard), "ARE YOU TRYING TO EMBARRASS ME!"

"Woah, calm down. We will sleep like we always do and Lucas and Farkle will get the floor," Maya said laughing. I just thought of something else though…

I immediately put a smirk on my face and explained to Maya the sleeping arrangements for tonight, "Lucas and I will sleep on the floor while you and Farkle sleep on the bed," her jaw dropped, "And you can't tell me 'no' because it is my room so my rules."

"Oh you're going to pay," Maya said, and with that we walked back into my room.

"So, what happened in there? I heard screaming then I heard 'oh you're going to pay'," Farkle questioned.

"You and Maya will be on the bed and Lucas and I will be on the floor," I explained to Farkle. Farkle cooed at Maya and Lucas just smiled at me, I think I've done well.

We all went to brush our teeth and they all called their parents. Farkle and Lucas slept in one of my dad's shirts and they slept in the pants they wore here, I gave Maya pajamas to wear and I wore my pajamas.

Farkle and Maya went on to the bed and Lucas and I took the floor. Lucas wrapped his arms around me and I snuggled into him, soon enough I fell asleep and with that it was the best Christmas I could ever have.


End file.
